Amour perdu
by ZazouloveMatt
Summary: OS - Spoilers ! Attention ! Spoilers saison 3 ! Ne pas lire si vous ne voulez pas savoir ! Alors que Neal vient de mourir dans ses bras, Emma est assommée. Lorsqu'elle se réveil, il semblerait qu'elle soit entrain de vivre ce qu'on peut appeler un miracle, ... ou une tragédie.


**Me revoilà avec un autre OS. Je ne fais toujours pas le joyeux, vous êtes prévenu.**

**Ce n'est pas Beta-reader. Les erreurs ( s'il y en a ) sont miennes.**

**Once Upon A Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Emma tenait encore son corps dans ses bras, alors qu'il venait tout juste de prononcer ses derniers mots à son père, qui dût, malgré le chagrin l'accablant, abandonner les lieux pour ne pas causer des dégâts supplémentaires et continuer de fuir l'emprise de Zelena, s'il le pouvait réellement...

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'or ne remarqua même pas son absence, tant son cœur était vide et ses yeux emplis de larmes.

Il était son véritable amour, le père de son fils. Comment pouvait-il être parti ? Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser seule, pas à nouveau... Elle ne serait vivre sans lui, sans ses sourires, ses regards,... ses lèvres sur les siennes... Elle se sentait comme mourante de l'intérieur : mourante de peine. Et pour la seconde fois elle sentit sa force la quitter, mais ni de tristesse, ni de désespoir : quelqu'un venait de l'assommer pendant qu'elle pleurait son amour perdu.

Mais elle parvint cependant à se relever assez vite, l'homme n'avez pas réussi à la faire tomber dans les landes noires.

Sa vision était encore très trouble mais elle aperçut une forme près du corps de Neal, où plutôt une personne. Elle vacilla mais réussit à dégainer son épée. Elle avança. Encore. Plus près. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse poser sa lame sur la nuque de l'individu.

« Vous n'avez pas frappé assez fort. Parvint-elle à lâcher.

- Il semblerait en effet … » Lui répondit une voix bien trop familière.

Emma abaissa son arme. Cette voix, sa vision qui revenait lentement, tout ceci troublait son esprit mais lui apporta une image plus nette de l'homme.

« Hook ? » Murmura-t-elle dans la surprise.

Elle laissa tomber son épée, elle ne comprenait rien : Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi l'avoir assommé ? Et que faisait-il à Neal ?

L'homme vêtu de cuir noir se leva lentement. Il avait vraiment espéré ne pas avoir à lui faire face. Mais pourtant il se retourna et fixa emplis d'incompréhension. Elle le dévisagea avant de laisser tomber ses yeux sur l'objet que tenait le capitaine.

« La bougie ? S'étonna-t-elle. Elle n' plus sa magie.

- J'ai entendu biens des légendes à propos d'objets magiques. Et j'ai appris quelque chose au sujet de cette bougie pendant l'année manquante.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Qu'as tu fait à Neal ?

- Rien... J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une autre forme de magie puissante. Certes elle n'égale pas le véritable amour, mais elle a un lien profond avec cette bougie : sacrifice. On peut réveiller la magie de la bougie s'il on choisit de ne pas tuer. S'il on choisit de donner sa propre vie.

- Hook...

- Non, tu as une famille, Emma. Il a une famille. Et vous avez besoin de lui comme il a besoin de vous. Il est le père d'Henry... Ta fin heureuse. C'est un symbole d'espoir, il ne peut pas mourir. Zelena ne peut pas prendre ça, elle ne doit pas.

- Mais toi ? Tu-

- J'ai perdu ma famille il y a longtemps. Coupa-t-il. Bien avant Milah. Il était tout ce que j'avais. Et je crois que ce que j'étais est mort avec lui.

- Je ne peux te laisser faire ça...

- Si. Car je vais le faire, Swan. Parce que c'est la seule fin heureuse que je peux avoir : une fin heureuse pour un méchant. Alors je vais le sauver. Même si cela veut dire renoncer à toi, même si pour moi cela signifie mourir. »

Il se retourna et d'accroupi près de Neal, sachant que derrière lui la jeune femme devait vouloir l'arrêter sans pour autant agir. Qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle aimait Neal, il était sa fin heureuse, mais comment vivrait-elle si son bonheur devait être fondé sur le don de la vie de quelqu'un dont elle était proche ? Serait-ce vraiment une fin heureuse en connaissant le prix à payer ?

Mais elle n'arriva pas à continuer de penser, interrompue par le pirate. Qui lui adressa ce qui semblait être une dernière volonté.

« Emma. Juste, sois heureuse. Avec, Neal. D' accord ? »

Elle observa un moment ses yeux bleus brouillés par la peine tournés vers elle, puis la larme couleur cristal qui glissa sur sa joue comme une caresse, faisant écho aux siennes qui n'avaient cessé de garder sa peau rose humide.

Elle esquissa un triste sourire, sachant que c'est ce qu'il souhaitait, ce qu'il voulait voir. Puis elle hocha la tête. Il lui rendit son sourire et répondit simplement.

« Merci. »

Il n'avait vraiment pas voulu faire ça devant elle, mais il en était peut être mieux ainsi au bout du compte. Il avait pu le dire ses adieux, choses que n'avait sûrement pas eu la chance de faire Neal. Il se pencha vers le corps de son ami et passa lentement la bougie allumée sur son cœur.

Alors qu'il tentait de se focaliser sur l'homme qu'il sauvait pour oublier la douleur de la mort qui le rongeait lentement, il fit un souhait. Un dernier est unique souhait : croiser le regard de l'enfant dont il avait prit soin auparavant une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre.

Une nouvelle fois, son vœu se réalisa : alors qu'il fermait les siens, il vu les yeux bruns de Neal s'ouvrir : pétillant de vie. Et il crut même apercevoir Emma, s'élançant vers lui. Puis bientôt eux deux, réunis, bras dans les bras : heureux.

* * *

**Voilà, c'était court mais j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tite review ;)**


End file.
